I. Field
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to employing a backhaul network at least in part to provide reduced interference for a wireless access network.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, e.g., voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
In a planned deployment of wireless access networks, air signal interference can result from transmissions by access points (e.g., base stations) as well as access terminals. Interference within a particular cell can be caused by access points and/or access terminals in neighboring cells. Typically, planned deployments are managed by positioning base stations according to transmission power and likely interference. However, interference can still occur between the transmitters, especially when devices utilize low power transmissions. To reduce interference, interference reduction signals can be utilized within an access network. A base station receiving an interference reduction signal can reduce it's transmit power or transmit power of access terminals (ATs) served by the base station. However, where un-planned or semi-planned wireless access point deployments exist, additional interference reduction mechanisms can be helpful for reducing interference in wireless access networks in general.